


good morning, sunshine

by halocinated



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Soft Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: san doesn't mean to wake yunho up, but maybe this is not a bad thing. he has something to say to his roommate, anyway.(or, san worms his way to yunho's bed in the morning, cuddles him, gets shy, wishes him a happy birthday, and gets a peck on the cheek in less than an hour.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	good morning, sunshine

san always wake up early and today is no exception.

he takes a glance at his phone and finds that he has approximately one hour until his go-join-the-living-world alarm ring, and decides to stare up at the ceiling because he doesn't feel like getting up from his bed. except, except he backpedals and looks at his phone once again. stares at the glaring date on the screen (monday, 23th march 2020) and feels like he should do something. do what, though? san rubs his eyes and climbs down his bed (dangerous thing, do not copy if you take the top of the bunk bed) and finds himself worming his way to his roommate's bed.

said roommate hasn't wake up yet (he is a heavy sleeper and a late riser) even when san is practically flopping on top of him. still as rock as san tries to maneuvers his body so that he can lay on the bed too. yunho only grunts when san finally succeeds in laying beside him, gazing at yunho's sleeping face (his puffed up cheeks, how his eyelashes fall on his cheeks--yunho sure looks like an… angel when he's unconscious) as he tries to not giggle. 

yunho is so cute.

(and san adores him very much.)

san makes himself comfortable in yunho's bed. wriggling around so that he can face the older boy and snuggle close. yunho, despite being asleep, is always so receptive towards this kind of affection--because as soon as san lays his head on his chest, yunho's arms automatically wraps him in a hug. san giggles (again) because even though yunho denies being a fan of skinship, he never really minds when he is the target. especially if san is the one who initiated it. (a selfish part of san kinda hopes that this is his special privilege. just… just because.)

it is almost serene, the way they tangled up together. san in yunho's arm, listening to his heartbeat, all warm and fuzzy. san can't resist the urge to rub his cheek against the fabric of yunho's shirt, almost purring when he does. he only stops when he hears a muffled chuckle. san tilts his head up and finds yunho is already looking at him with sleepy eyes and warm smile.

"good morning, sannie."

yunho says that with his morning voice; you know, kind of gritty kind of hoarse kind of deep but still sounds good? yeah. it makes san blush. not to mention that he is also kind of embarrassed that he got caught being clingy. but then yunho leans down and rubs their cheeks together. san blushes harder.

"what brings you to my bed…" yunho asks, still sleepy, while nuzzling san's cheeks. san tries his hardest to not combust from hyperventilation.

san opens his mouth. tries to say something. closes his mouth. opens it again to say something. fails. (he pouts after that, disappointed and embarrassed with himself. yunho just watches him with sleepy smile and fond eyes. san is getting warmer.)

minutes pass by. san remains silent. yunho doesn't push (he is nice like that, sometimes. san's heart hurts). but then yunho breaks the silence by calling his name.

"sannie?"

"hmm?"

"you haven't answered my question?"

san ducks down and presses his face hard to yunho's (admittedly nice) chest, effectively hiding himself in said boy's embrace. he whines and yunho shakes with laughter, making san jostles a bit and whines again in distaste, but then a big hand pats his head and san is pacified. just like that. (choi san is so weak if it comes to jeong yunho. this is a secret he will guard close to his chest.) 

"will you tell me, sannie?"

yunho is asking so nicely. so sweetly. the least thing san can do is answer that. san hmms, fiddles with his fingers, and peeks shyly at yunho who still looking at him with that warm gaze.

san, like the shy boy he is, goes back to hiding his face in yunho's shoulder. "just wanna see you," he mumbles, voice muffled by the shirt yunho is wearing because he refuses to raise his head. yunho hums, patiently waiting for san to continue his sentence (and san does want to keep speaking, but his courage needs time to build). "just want to tell you…"

only then san works up the courage to raise his head again, eyes meeting yunho's (whose amber eyes is always so warm), and tries to say: "h-happy birthday, yunoya." without stuttering.

(in which he fails at first try. typical choi san.)

watching a smile breaking on yunho's face is always an experience, though. like watching a sun rises through the cloud because it is warm and bright and so, so lovely to look at. how his cheeks bunched up, his eyes following his lips to smile, the rosy blush on said cheeks… san might be a little infatuated because yunho is so, so handsome. that seeing yunho smiles like san's birthday greeting is the nicest thing he heard this day makes his heart race and cheeks warm. (that it makes butterflies dancing on his stomach, fluttering slowly.)

"thank you, sannie." yunho whispers like he doesn't want anyone else to overheard, leans down a bit so he can nuzzles san's cheeks. but there is a difference this time as yunho lands a peck on his cheek, making san gasp and looks at yunho in bewilderment. said boy just smiles at him softly, saying "what a nice thing to wake up to." and san.

san chokes on his spit and blushes furiously.

(who have been teaching yunho to speak like that? san wants to fight them.)

(they spend the rest of the morning like that, still: cuddling and basking in each other's presences… at least until san's go-join-the-living-world alarm rings and the tell-tale of wooyoung's screeches (also mingi's excited pitch) can be heard from outside their door.)

(this is a secret, but san manages to peck yunho's cheek back before running away to the bathroom because he can't bear to see yunho's reaction just because he's shy.)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to best boy jeong yunho, my lovely son. (confettis) kinda inspired by yunho saying that san was the first member to wish him a happy birthday on his vlive earlier and this is my take on it. (both of them deserves everything precious and soft in this whole world.)
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes as this is unbetaed!!! i tried my best in editing, as english is also not my first language and it's been so long since the last time i write something in english so :") yeah :") hope you like it tho!!!


End file.
